be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
15 Mind-Blowing Be like bro Theories
1. Bro Is So Smart Because of Super Trees In the first episode of the series we not only learn that super trees and their seeds are important to Bro's research, but that when ingested they make you super smart. It would make sense that Bro's been distilling super tree seeds into the liquid that he keeps in his flask to help his stay one step ahead of all the other Bros. 2. Bro Hasn't Always Been with the Tina We Know and Love Are you ready for this? Bro might not be from Tina's universe. There's a very good possibility that the Bro we know came from another universe where his family was dead for one reason or another and that when he showed up on his family's doorstep he was actually brand new to the universe. 3. The Broest Tina Is the Ultimate Villain Are you wondering what happened to the Broest Tina? Well one Redditor posits that the Tina who vowed to take revenge on the council of Bros wasn't actually defeated in his Tina dome and will be coming back in further seasons to steal Bro's intelligence and make himself the ultimate villain. 4. Be Like Bro isn't actually funny Nah just kidding DUDE WEED LMAO 20. Weed Bro is in live with Sarcastic Aunt I don't even need to give evidence, do I? 17: Weed Bro can run extremely fast, probably because he is a master of trolling, which was evident when he tricked the other sperm into going back into his father. 18. Han Solo is Old Man Watchitt from Super Paper Mario So I was recently replaying Super Paper Mario, when I met a seemingly minor character named Old Man Watchitt, who doesn't allow the Heroes of Light to progress through Yold Town until they discover a Pixl, long-forgotten powerful beings created thousands of years ago by the Tribe of Ancients. Now, Old Man Watchitt, as his name would suggest, frequents instructs those in his vicinity to "watch it", in his own words, and, in The Force Awakens, Han Solo tells Finn to "watch it". Coincidence? I think not. Therefore, after careful consideration, I have come to only one logical conclusion: Han Solo coaxed Kylo into attempting to kill to begin his transitioning back to the Light Side, faked his own death, fell into a hidden escape pod he had set up in the abyss of Starkiller Base, fled further into the Unknown Regions to Squirpia (which the Jedi had been in secret contact with) where he met with Squirpia XIV, convinced her to freeze her son, Prince Squirp Korogaline Squirpina, in cryostasis so as to preserve him for the distant future (thus revealing that the threat of the Unknown Regions that Thrawn sought to defend against and Palpatine sought to exploit was in fact those Pigarithm things you have to jump on three times in the Whoa Zone, but they get smaller and faster each time so it gets really annoying, and you don't even get any experience when you're done, and that the Infinite Empire never really collapsed, but in fact was reorganized into Squirpia as the Squirps rebelled against the Rakatta, and that the ancient artifact Luke was searching for was in fact the Pure Hearts), following this, Solo met Luke on Rakatta Prime, took the Pure Hearts, and froze himself in a time capsule, so that, thousands of years later, when the Jedi would be remembered only as the Tribe of Ancients, and the Sith, as the Tribe of Darkness, he could assist in Mario gathering to Pure Hears to save the Galaxy, as, Count Bleck, who is in fact Darth Bane having taken on a reverse role to Han (that will be covered in an anthology film), is trying to destroy the Universe because of his failed love life, and so, having reawoken, Solo headed to Yold Town, which was really the ruins of Luke's Jedi Temple, and which therefore contained a surviving artifact of the New Jedi Order which he eventually established, those being, the Pixls, and that he could therefore assure Mario was armed with it, and therefore the Force, on his mission to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Why does this concern, Weed Bro, you ask? Because Weed (LMAO)